Traditions
by BigBoss87
Summary: Tout l'équipe de la Crime est conviée au mariage d'un collègue flic. WARNING: Spolier Saison 7...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO KIDDOS

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic Cold Case. Vous me connaissez donc vous savez déjà le ship qui se trouve dans cette histoire.

**Résumé:** **SPOLIER Saison 7!** Toute l'équipe est conviée au mariage d'un flic qu'ils connaissent bien (Louis). La ff est la suite de l'épisode 7x15 (_Two Wedding)_ et elle commence là où l'épisode s'arrête c'est à dire au moment du lancé du bouquet de la mariée...

A noter que pour les besoins de cette fanfic, j'ai du faire revenir le personnage_ d' Eddie Saccardo_ (que je ne porte pas trop dans mon cœur...on se doute pourquoi...)

**Disclamer: tout ce qui concerne cet épisode ou les personnages de Cold Case ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste l'animateur de la soirée et le délire qu'est cette ff...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Animateur** - Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez toutes mesdames: le jeté de bouquet.

Toutes les célibataires se précipitèrent derrière la mariée.

**St** - Vous n'y allez pas Lilly?

**L** - Non merci chef. Ce genre de tradition stupide ne m'intéresse guerre. Et puis, le mariage…c'est pas fait pour moi!

Elle regarda Scotty avec un sourire. Il secoua la tête en se rappelant du jour où il lui avait dit que le mariage n'était pas fait pour eux.

**Animateur** - A mon décompte: 3, 2 1...lancez!

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et lança le bouquet. Toutes regardèrent le bouquet partir. Stillman et Jeffries, le voyant arriver, se poussèrent et ce dernier atterrit aux pieds de Lilly Rush.

_**L**__ - Pourquoi moi?_

Elle ferma les yeux avant de prendre le bouquet et de sourire. Les garçons se mirent à siffler et applaudir.

**St** - Les traditions stupides c'est ça?

**L** - Merci chef!

**V** - Y'en a un qui va être content, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Elle regarda Vera avant de soupirer. Pour sûr elle sortait plus ou moins avec Eddie Saccardo mais…de la à l'épouser…

**V** - D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas venir?

**L** - Il bosse mais… il devrait passer un peu plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que la fête battait son plein et que tout le monde passait un agréable moment, une autre tradition stupide fit son apparition.

**Animateur** - Messieurs, il est temps pour vous de recevoir la jarretière de la mariée. Louis, quand tu veux!

Il l'a pris, ferma les yeux et la lança. Jeffries, Vera, Stillman et Curtis se mirent à rire quand elle atterrit sur l'épaule de Scotty.

_**Sc**__ - Je déteste les mariages!_

**V** - Alors là, c'est trop fort!

**Sc** - Vera.

**V** - Nan mais faut le faire. On est des centaines et il faut que vous aillez chacun le bouquet et la jarretière.

**St** - Désolé mais je dois approuver ce cher Nick.

**L** - Ben voyons.

**K** - Salut.

**J **- Hey Kat.

**K** - Désolée du retard. Je…

**St **- C'est bon.

**K** - Okay. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

**C** - Tu vas pas en revenir toi-même.

**K** - Oula, j'écoute.

**C** - Lil' a eu le bouquet et Scott la jarretière.

**K** - NON?

**J** - Si.

**K** - Eh ben vous deux.

**Sc** - Ouais.

**K** - Je suppose que la dernière tradition n'a pas encore été respectée?

**L** - Quelle dernière tradition?

**K** - Ben celle qui veut que…

**Louis** - Regardez qui est là. Mes deux flics préférés.

**K** - Hey Louis. Félicitations.

**Louis** - Merci Kat.

**K** - Dis moi, la dernière tradition a été faite?

**Louis** - Non, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

**V** - C'est quoi cette histoire?

**K** - Dans tout mariage, l'homme qui reçoit la jarretière doit embrasser la femme qui a eu le bouquet!

**Sc / L **- QUOI? / QUOI?

**L** - C'est une blague?

**Louis** - Du tout. C'est la tradition.

**L** - C'est officiel: je hais les mariages et les traditions!

**Sc** - Je rejoins ton avis Lil'.

**J** - Allez, juste un baiser.

**L** - Non vraiment…

**K** - C'est la tradition.

**Sc** - Mais c'est pas…

**V** - Et puis c'est pas comme si vous l'aviez jamais fait avant!

* * *

Ah oui je commence fort!

Tout le monde se souvient, of course, que la réflexion de Lilly quant au mariage et son regard à Scotty, font références à l'épisode 4x11 "_Cowboys solitaires_"... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Je vois que les shippers de la première heure sont au rendez vous. Ben ouais, moi j'y vais CASH...pas comme certaine...enfin moi j'dis ça... Et ça risque pas d'aller en ralentissant cette histoire. Enfin bref...

**Disclamer: Ah si seulement...(long soupir)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**V** - Et puis c'est pas comme si vous l'aviez jamais fait avant!_

Tous regardèrent Vera puis le couple.

**J** - Comment ça?

**St** - Auriez vous des choses à nous dire?

**L** - Non.

**Sc** - Pas du tout.

**St** - Nick?

**V **- Le Nouvel An!

**Sc / L **- Oh oui, ça!

**K** - Tiens donc, ça vous revient?

**Sc** - C'était rien. Juste…

**L** - Un baiser de bonne année entre amis.

**Sc** - Voilà, c'est ça: une sorte de tradition stupide.

**C** - Tout comme maintenant!

Ils se regardèrent.

**V **- Allez quoi! C'est pas la mer à boire.

**Louis** - C'est mon mariage. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…tradition mise à part!

Ils finirent par accepter, plus pour Louis que pour la tradition.

**L** - Voilà, content?

**V** - Nan mais vous êtes pas sérieux?

**Sc** - Comment ça?

**K** - C'était quoi cet espèce... d'effleurement de lèvres?

**Sc** - …

**C** - Kat a raison. Allez quoi…

**L** - Vous le paierez!

**V** - Ben voyons! Allez y!

Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire devant le ridicule de la situation. Scotty fit le premier pas et avança son visage près du sien. Il posa sa main sur sa joue droite et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fit le même geste sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

**V** - Ben vous voyez, c'était pas si compliqué!

**Louis** - Bon maintenant, place à la fête.

Louis repartit voir sa femme, laissant les membres de l'équipe se disperser. Nick et Will partirent « à la chasse », Stillman retourna voir le père de la mariée, Curtis invita sa petite amie à danser.

**Sc** - Tu veux un verre?

**L** - Avec joie!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il revint avec deux coupes de champagne.

**Sc** - Portons un toast.

**L** - J'écoute!

**Sc** - Aux mariages et leurs stupides traditions!

**L** - Santé! Je vais finir par te croire.

**Sc** - Pourquoi?

**L** - Les mariages, c'est pas fait pour nous!

**Sc** - Amen! Lil'…

**L** - Quoi?

**Sc** - Puisqu'on est toujours…enfin…tu veux bien m'accorder quelque danses?

**L** - Une autre tradition?

**Sc** - Je jure qu'à la fin de ce mariage, je bannis le mot tradition de mon langage!

**L** - Je ferrais la même chose alors.

Il lui tendit sa main avant de l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Ouais ben nous on aurait pas été contre ça...tradition ou pas...juste 1 bisou...c'était trop demandé c'est ça?

snif


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Bon alors, y'a eu un bisou... enfin non, 2 pardon. Et maintenant y' a une danse...enfin non, la première...enfin bon, lisez et vous comprendrez...

**Disclamer: la chanson c'est "_Leave the light on_" par Beth Hart**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Il lui tendit sa main avant de l'emmener sur la piste de danse._

xxxxxxxxxx

_I've seen myself, with a dirty face_

_I've cut my luck, with a dirty ace _

_I leave the light on_

_ I leave the light on_

_I went from zero, to minus ten_

_ I drank your wine, then I stole your man_

_ I leave the light on_

_I leave that light on_

**Sc** - Le seul point positif des mariages, c'est le bonheur des gens.

**L** - J'aurais dit le repas gratuit et la possibilité de te saouler autant que tu le veux.

**Sc** - Possible aussi. Mais là, c'est Louis. Et il le mérite vraiment.

**L** - Vrai.

_Daddy ain't that bad, he just plays rough_

_I ain't that scarred, when I'm covered up _

_I leave the light on_

_Yeah, I leave the light on_

Scotty regarda son amie et vit bien que quelque chose la travaillait.

**Sc** - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

**L** - Hum? Rien!

**Sc** - Lilly, je te connais. Je sais quand quelque chose te travaille et c'est la cas en ce moment même. Dis moi.

**L** - C'est rien. Juste… un truc stupide.

**Sc** - Dis moi.

_Little girl hiding underneath the bed_

_Was it something I did? _

_Must be something I said_

_ I leave the light on_

_I better leave the light on_

**L** - Promets moi de ne pas rire ou te vexer.

**Sc** - Lil', pourquoi…

**L** - S'il te plait!

**Sc** - Bien. Promis!

**L** - Okay. Je…

Elle se mit à rire.

**L** - C'est complètement ridicule mais…quand on a… « respecté » la tradition… je…

**Sc** - Tu?

**L** - Dans mes souvenirs, il me semble que tu embrasses mieux que ça normalement!

_'Cause I wanna love _

_And I wanna live _

_Yeah, I don't know much about it_

_ And I never did - no, no _

Il la regarda assez étonné par ses propos.

**Sc** - Euh… approfondis ton explication.

_17, and I'm all messed up inside_

_ I cut myself, just to feel alive _

_And I leave the light on_

_And I leave the light on_

Elle se mit à rougir avant de le regarder à nouveau.

**L** - Pour le Nouvel An, quand on s'est…embrassé… c'était assez…

**Sc** - Intense?

**L** - Voilà.

**Sc** - Donc là…

**L** - Non. C'était tout aussi bien mais…

_21 on the run, on the run, on the run_

_From myself, from myself and everyone_

_ I leave the light on_

_I better leave the light on_

**L** - C'était différent.

**Sc** - Tu prends tout de même en compte qu'on était devant nos collègues et que tout le monde n'attendait que ça?

**L** - Oui, je me doute bien. Je t'avais dit que c'était stupide.

**Sc** - Non du tout. Euh…merci.

**L** - De rien.

**Sc** - Et pour info…tu embrasses toujours aussi bien.

_'Cause I wanna love_

_ And I wanna live _

_Yeah, I don't know much about it_

_ And I never did_

_I don't know what to do_

_Can the damage be undone?_

_I swore to God that I'd never be_

_What I've become_

Elle se mit à rougir de nouveau. Ils se perdirent un long moment dans les yeux de l'autre, se laissant entraîner par la musique et l'atmosphère si particulière qu'est celle d'un mariage.

* * *

Ah ben voyons... faut bien ça non?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut

Bon, j'vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps... j'vous mets la fin de la chanson... :D

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Miss "Queen of the Frustration"! J'crois que Lilly a eu peur que tu lui fasses de la concurrence... if you know what I mean... :D

**Disclamer: la chanson reste toujours _"Leave the light on"_ de Beth Hart. Si y'avait eu ça, juste 1 fois...j'aurais regardé la passage en BOUCLE... :) mais non... :(**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

_Ils se perdirent un long moment dans les yeux de l'autre, se laissant entraîner par la musique et l'atmosphère si particulière qu'est celle d'un mariage._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

**Sc** - Lil'?

**L** - Hum?

**Sc** - Tu m'en voudrais si…je t'embrassais?

**L** - Ici?

**Sc** - Ici et maintenant.

**L** - Mais…

_And lucky stars, and fairy tales_

_ I'm gonna bathe myself, in a ocean well _

_Pretty scars from cigarettes_

_I never will forget _

_I never will forget _

**Sc** - Disons que…j'aime pas trop rester sur un échec alors…je voudrais te prouver que je peux faire beaucoup mieux!

_I'm still afraid, to be alone_

_ Wish that the moon would follow me home_

_ I leave the light on_

_ Yeah, I leave that light on_

**L** - Voyez vous ça…

**Sc** - Mais si tu préfères rester sur un sentiment d'échec, je ferais avec et…

**L** - Tu sais que tu parles trop des fois?

**Sc** - Euh.. ouais.

**L** - Et tu sais que les actes valent tous les discours du monde?

**Sc** - Aussi!

**L** - Donc…

**Sc** - Donc...

**L** - Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

**Sc** - Plus rien!

_I ain't that bad, I'm just messed up_

_I ain't that sad, but I'm sad enough_

Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire avant de trouver chacun, l'objet du désir tant voulu. Le baiser fût le même que le précédent, dans un premier temps: doux et lent.

_'Cause I wanna love_

_ I wanna live_

_ No, I don't know much about it _

_And I never did_

Il devint plus intense et langoureux lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à aller plus loin et que leurs mains trouvèrent leur place sur le corps de l'autre.

_I don't know what to do_

_Can the damage be undone?_

_I swore to God that I'd never be_

_ What I've become_

_La la la la la la yeah_

_La la la la la la yeah  
_

_I leave that light…_

_I leave that light…_

_I leave that light on_

Ils finirent par se séparer à la fin de la chanson. Leur regards se trouvèrent et le même sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser son front contre le sien.

_God bless the child, with the dirty face_

_Who cuts her luck, with a dirty ace_

_She leaves the light on_

_I leave that light on_

* * *

Bon alors: - le bisou tradition: _check_, - la coupe de champ: _check_, - le slow romantique: _check_, - le VRAI bisou qui va avec la danse: _CHECK.._.

bon reste quoi maintenant?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Bonjour

Alors, en 4 chapitres, y'a eu 3 bisous, un slow très romantique et... ben c'est tout. Va falloir pimenter un peu les choses maintenant...

**Disclaimer: si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... ça se serait pas passé comme ça dans la série. Mais of course, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut!**

ps: si ce chapitre vous plait pas, prenez vous en à Miss "Queen of Frustration". C'est de sa faute...elle m'a contaminé! ;)

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser son front contre le sien._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Une autre chanson commença au même moment. Ils n'eurent aucune envie de se séparer.

**Sc** - Alors? Tu as un avis sur la chose?

**L** - Tu avais raison. Valait mieux pas rester sur un échec!

**Sc** - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**L** - Et c'est vrai que tu embrasses extraordinairement bien.

**Sc** - Je te retourne le compliment.

**L** - A ton avis, ça va changer quelque chose?

**Sc** - Je pense pas. C'est juste…une chose dont on avait tous les deux envie et on dira qu'on s'est laissé entraîner par l'ambiance.

**L** - Tu as déjà réfléchi à la chose?

**Sc** - Possible. Maintenant, libre à nous de voir si…les choses doivent changer... ou non... entre nous...

Elle le regarda intensément et alla pour répondre.

**? **- Salut ma belle.

Elle tourna la tête.

**L** - Hey.

**Ed** - Je sais, j'arrive plus tard que prévu mais…notre témoin était un abruti et il a fallut que je me change.

**L** - C'est pas grave.

**Ed** - Hey Scotty. La forme?

**Sc** - Ca peur aller merci.

**Ed** - Tu permets?

**Sc** - Je t'en pris.

Il se sépara de Lilly à contre cœur et laissa Saccardo prendre sa place. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre l'air. Elle resta un moment à zoner: entre leurs baisers, sa phrase très explicite et l'arrivée d'Eddie, elle ne savait plus trop où elle était.

**Ed** - Ca va?

**L** - Hum? Oui. Un peu naze.

**Ed** - Pourquoi?

**L** - Le mariage a pas été de tout repos. On a dû mener une enquête en interne sur la mariée sans pour autant que Louis ne l'apprenne donc…

**Ed** - Je vois. C'est pareil, on a eu un abruti de témoin qui nous a plus que mis en rogne et…

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. C'est comme si, à partir du moment où il était arrivé, elle s'était souvenue qu'il existait, ainsi que le monde extérieur. Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

**Louis **- Ed!

**Ed** - Hey Louis. Comment tu vas?

**Louis **- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux mec.

**Ed** - Tu m'étonnes. Félicitations mon pote, tu le mérites.

**Louis **- Merci. La prochaine fois, c'est peut être moi qui dira ça.

**Ed** - Pourquoi?

**Louis **- Lilly te l'a pas dit?

**Ed** - Me dire quoi?

**Louis **- Elle a eu le bouquet de la mariée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers d'autres invités.

* * *

Bon euh, si vous me cherchez, suis pas là! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey

Bon, voilà, fallait mettre un peu de piment et faire venir Saccardo. Mais vous en faites pas trop... lisez et vous comprendrez...

**Disclaimer: bon alors, ce chapitre pourrait s'appeler "_Thinking of you_" du titre de la chanson de Kathy Perry... **

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Louis **- Elle a eu le bouquet de la mariée. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers d'autres invités._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de la regarder.

**Ed** - Le bouquet?

**L** - Oui. Me demande pas comment. J'étais loin et avec les garçons!

**Ed** - T'inquiètes pas. C'est une tradition stupide qui veut rien dire, on est d'accord?

**L** - Absolument!

**Ed** - Bien.

Il sembla soulager de sa réponse.

_**L**_ _- Bon ben ça, au moins, c'est dit!_

Une nouvelle chanson commença. Elle plongea Lilly dans une réflexion profonde vis-à-vis des paroles.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_ Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Elle adorait cette chanson mais elle trouvait les paroles un peu étrange. C'est vrai, si on est avec un homme, pourquoi penser à un autre? Sauf qu'en levant les yeux, les paroles prirent un tout autre sens: le même que celles de la chanson.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_ What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce regard mais ne pu se résigner à le regarder.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_ With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

À ce moment, Eddie la regarda. Elle força un sourire quand il l'embrassa.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le repousser mais les choses auraient été encore plus étranges.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_ Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

Son regard croisa celui de Scotty de nouveau. Elle se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas craquer.

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

**Ed** - Ben ça alors.

**L** - Quoi?

**Ed** - Excuse moi.

Il partit en plein milieu de la chanson vers une autre…femme. Elle resta à le regarder parler avec cette autre, qui s'avérait être une demoiselle d'honneur.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_ What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_ Looking into your eyes_

À le voir agir comme cela avec une autre, elle eut un sentiment trop connu et ce qu'elle craignait…arriva une nouvelle fois.

_Oh won't you walk through_

_ And bust in the door_

_ And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

Les larmes avaient gagné ses yeux mais elle se refusa à pleurer. Pas devant lui et surtout pas quand un autre homme la regardait avec tant d'insistance. Pourtant leurs regards se trouvèrent de nouveau et il comprit vite ce qu'il se passait.

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay..._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte principale, passant devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

* * *

Et voila. Un de moins dans la course. Y'a plus qu'a...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Bon voilà, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

**Disclaimer: J'annonce qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est BIG délire. Les chiffres que je vais donner ainsi que les catégories sont pures fiction...donc ben de moi! Ah et pour le deuxième prénom de Scotty, j'ai pris le premier truc qui me venait en tête... pas tip top mais bon...  
**

Petite dédi à Gen'V: "_y'a des catégories et des sous catégories"_ dans ce chapitre" tout en sachant que "j_e ne suis pas intervenante à l'école du rire_..." saison? ^^**  
**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Les larmes avaient gagné ses yeux mais elle se refusa à pleurer. Pas devant lui et surtout pas quand un autre homme la regardait avec tant d'insistance. Pourtant leurs regards se trouvèrent de nouveau et il comprit vite ce qu'il se passait._

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay..._

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte principale, passant devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Alors qu'elle pleurait dans le froid de Février, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses épaules.

**Sc** - Je voudrais pas avoir à bosser avec Nick si tu attrapes froid.

Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de le regarder. Elle n'eut rien à dire. Il ouvrit ses bras, elle s'engouffra dedans et pleura. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tant pour la réconforter que pour la réchauffer.

**Sc** - On devrait rentrer.

**L** - J'peux pas. Pas pour le moment.

**Sc** - J'ai dit rentrer, pas y retourner.

**L** - Mais…

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un lieux un peu plus sûr et chaud.

**L** - Les toilettes des hommes? T'as rien trouvé de mieux?

**Sc** - Je suis un grand romantique!

**L** - J'vois ça.

**Sc** - Et au moins, on sera pas dérangé.

**L** - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

**Sc** - Les ¾ des « accidents » ou des « bourdes » typique d'un mariage, arrivent dans les toilettes des femmes!

**L** - Connaisseur?

**Sc** - Un peu trop malheureusement!

**L** - Explique.

**Sc** - Un autre jour si tu veux.

**L** - Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi?

**Sc** - Lil'…

Il voulut la rassurer et trouver les bons mots.

**Sc** - C'est un abruti.

**L** - Tu retournes ta veste?

**Sc** - Comment ça?

**L** - Tu l'aimais bien au début.

**Sc** - Et toi, tu le supportais pas. Les choses ont changé…

**L** - Tu m'étonnes.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir, essuya les dernières larmes qui étaient présentes sur son visage et soupira.

**L** - Tout ce qui concerne le mariage en général, c'est vraiment pas pour nous!

**Sc** - Je te l'avais dit!

**L** - J'aurais dû t'écouter!

Il prit place entre les vasques du lavabo et la regarda.

**Sc** - On espère tous qu'on aura un happy end et un mariage.

**L** - A partir de cette seconde, je refuse d'y croire à nouveau!

**Sc** - Tu peux pas faire ça.

**L** - Et pourquoi pas? Je croyais que tu me soutiendrais un minimum. On est partenaire non?

**Sc** - C'est un fait. Mais ne ferme pas la porte au bonheur avant d'être sûre de l'avoir laisser entrer et repartir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L** - Les mariages te montent à la tête je t'assure.

**Sc** - Possible. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

**L** - Ben on est deux!

Elle le regarda un moment.

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L** - Rien.

**Sc** - Inspecteur Lillian Rush!

**L** - EH!

Elle le frappa au bras.

**L** - Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

**Sc** - Pourtant c'est ton nom nan?

**L** - Scott Esteban Valens!

**Sc** - Aouch. Bien joué! Dis moi.

**L** - Je sais plus!

**Sc** - Menteuse!

**L** - Tu m'énerves.

**Sc** - Je sais. Donc…

**L** - C'est encore stupide.

**Sc** - Comme tout à l'heure?

**L** - Dans le même genre.

**Sc** - J'écoute.

Elle posa ses mains sur le plan du lavabo et baissa le tête.

**L** - La chanson sur laquelle j'ai « dansé » avec Eddie.

**Sc** - Oui?

**L** - Sur le coup, je me suis dit: okay, j'adore cette chanson mais pourquoi?

**Sc** - …

**L** - Pourquoi, si tu es avec un homme, tu penses à un autre? J'ai seulement compris après.

**Sc** - Comment?

**L** - En te regardant. C'était comme si…c'est moi qui chantait. J'avais beau danser avec lui, c'est à toi que je pensais, avec toi que je m'imaginais, avec toi que je voulais être. Et il a tout gâché!

* * *

Si la fin du chap, c'est pas de la déclaration... moi j'y connais rien... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello

Bon avant de commencer le chapitre, j'aimerais éclaircir un point! ARRÊTEZ de vous faire des films! La scène qui se déroule en ce moment, dans les toilettes... "évitez" les stéréotypes de ce genre de lieu. On est dans une sorte de salle des fêtes ou un hôtel donc c'est "Chicos" et pas...enfin voyez quoi. Voilà, ça c'est fait! :D

Revenons à nos moutons!

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_**L** - Pourquoi, si tu es avec un homme, tu penses à un autre? J'ai seulement compris après._

_**Sc** - Comment?_

_**L** - En te regardant. C'était comme si…c'est moi qui chantait. J'avais beau danser avec lui, c'est à toi que je pensais, avec toi que je m'imaginais, avec toi que je voulais être. Et il a tout gâché!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Sc** - Tu penses que…

**L** - Quoi?

**Sc** - Ca pourrait avoir un lien avec…ce qui s'est passé juste avant?

**L** - Je sais pas. Peut être, peut être pas. J'en ai marre d'être déçue.

**Sc** - Je sais. Écoute, je…

Ils entendirent des éclats de rire et des voix bien connues.

**L** - Oh non. On fait quoi?

**Sc** - Cache toi.

**L** - Scotty, on est…

Il la dirigea dans une cabine de toilette.

**Sc** - Ferme la porte et fais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas tes jambes.

**L** - Mais…

**Sc** - Maintenant!

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo quand la porte s'ouvrit.

**Ed **- Je te jure.

**Louis **- C'est super!

**Ed **- Hey Scott.

**Sc** - Salut les gars.

**Louis **- Ca va pas?

**Sc** - Si, j'ai un petit coup de moins bien. Besoin de me rafraîchir pour repartir.

**Ed **- Tu m'étonnes. Au fait, tu as vu Lil' récemment?

**Sc** - Euh…non pourquoi?

**Ed **- Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service?

**Sc** - Dis moi.

**Ed **- J'suis sur un coup et j'voudrais pas que Lilly arrive…enfin tu vois.

**Sc** - Je sais pas…

**Ed **- S'il te plait! C'est ta meilleure amie.

**Sc** - … Okay.

**Ed **- Merci vieux.

**Sc** - J'espère juste…qu'elle en vaut la peine!

**Ed **- Oh tu peux me croire mec, c'est une bombe. Ce qui peut se faire de mieux.

**Sc** - Tu l'as connaît?

**Ed **- Syd est une de mes ex avec qui je reste en contact quand…j'ai besoin de…enfin voila.

**Sc** - On a pigé.

**Ed **- Merci Scott. Bon moi j'y vais.

**Louis **- Où ça?

**Ed **- Louis, on sait tous que pendant un mariage, tout se passe chez les dames!

Il leur fit un grand clin d'œil avant de sortir.

**Louis **- Je dirais à ma femme de venir ici je pense!

**Sc** - Tu m'étonnes.

**Louis **- Tu vas vraiment le faire? Le cacher à Lilly?

**Sc** - Si elle vient à l'apprendre, ça sera son problème à lui. Et puis, je veux pas qu'elle souffre.

**Louis **- Vous êtes vraiment un couple atypique.

**Sc** - Mais…

Au même moment, le reste des hommes arrivèrent.

**J** - On te cherchait partout Scotty!

**Sc** - Ben j'étais là!

**V** - Y'a réunion?

**Sc** - Pas vraiment. On a juste besoin de reprendre un peu de force pour la suite.

**J** - Vrai. J'me suis jamais autant amusé.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en vacant à une autre occupation. Scotty s'appuya contre la porte de la cabine où se tenait Lilly, les yeux fermés, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que ce genre de chose lui arrive.

**V** - Bon, on va y retourner. Moi je suis sur un coup et je vais pas la laisser filer.

**St** - Dans ce cas…vous venez Scotty?

**Sc** - Dans une minute. J'suis un peu barbouillé.

**St** - Faites attention à vous!

**Sc** - Promis.

Ils sortirent, laissant Scotty pousser un « ouf » de soulagement.

**L** _- Ils sont partis?_

**Sc** - Oui tu peux sortir!

Elle sortit de la cabine en riant.

**L** - Ce doit être la situation la plus cocasse dans laquelle je me sois retrouvée durant un mariage.

**Sc** - C'est vrai que c'était original.

**L** - Merci.

**Sc** - Pourquoi?

**L** - Ce que tu as dit que tu ferais.

**Sc** - …

**L** - C'est une belle preuve d'amitié.

**Sc** - J'aurais pensé l'inverse. Que tu aies envie que je te le dise.

**L** - Non. Je t'en aurais voulu et j'aurais pu croire à de la jalousie de ta part.

**Sc** - Qui te dis que c'est pas le cas en ce moment même?

* * *

... ... ...

J'commence à prendre goût à couper au pire moment! Merci "my Queen" ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey hey

Bon alors, on a fini par une sorte de mini déclaration... Maintenant, et je préviens de suite, on entre dans un pur délire de ma part avec toutes ses histoires de... non, j'vous laisse découvrir...

**DISCLAIMER: quand je dis que seule mon imagination délirante m'appartient... vous allez finir par comprendre pourquoi...:)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**L** - Non. Je t'en aurais voulu et j'aurais pu croire à de la jalousie de ta part._

_**Sc** - Qui te dis que c'est pas le cas en ce moment même?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elle le regarda avant de baisser les yeux et se placer là où il se tenait juste avant que tout le monde arrive. Elle s'assied (_entre les vasques_) avant de le regarder.

**L** - J'ai une question.

**Sc** - J'écoute.

**L** - Comment se fait il que tout le monde connaisse cette fameuse règle des stupidités qui arrivent aux mariages et pas moi?

Il se mit à rire avant de se placer devant elle.

**Sc** - J'en sais rien. À croire que le mariage c'est vraiment pas ton truc.

**L** - Possible. Allez dis moi.

**Sc** - C'est assez simple. Tu sais qu'il est de tradition qu'une femme célibataire attrape le bouquet…

**L** - Oui, c'est bon je sais.

**Sc** - Bref. Soit celle qui l'a, est une vraie célibataire, soit elle fait croire qu'elle l'est mais juste pour avoir le bouquet.

**L** - Okay.

**Sc** - Ensuite, une fois qu'elle l'a eu…tu dois bien te douter qu'y reste pas mal de filles célibataires.

**L** - Oui.

**Sc** - Et généralement, elles font des repérages chez les hommes…pour la jarretière.

**L** - Ah, c'est à ce point?

**Sc** - C'est un mariage. Donc une fois que toute cette euphorie est passée, tout le monde commence à faire connaissance parmi les repérages précédemment effectués. S'en suit alcool, danses et sexe. Et généralement, ça finit dans les toilettes femmes.

**L** - Hum hum. Merci pour ce cours professeur Valens.

**Sc** - De rien.

**L** - J'ai encore une question.

**Sc** - Vas y.

**L** - Tu estimes ces cas au ¾.

**Sc** - Oui.

**L** - Et le dernier ¼?

**Sc** - Tu peux le diviser en plusieurs!

**L** - A savoir?

**Sc** - On reste toujours sur les célibataires. Y'a la moitié des gens qui vont directement à l'hôtel quitte à s'amuser, autant le faire au plus vite.

**L** - Et l'autre moitié?

**Sc** - Ils vont dans un endroit un peu plus calme comme…

**L** - Les toilettes des hommes!

**Sc** - Bien!

**L** - Je vois. Donc, on en est là?

**Sc** - Pas vraiment! Y'a encore une division.

**L** - C'est compliqué.

**Sc** - Je sais. La moitié de cette dernière moitié est là uniquement pour être dans un endroit calme mais est toujours autant intoxiqué par mariage, bouquet, alcool, trop de monde chez les dames…bla, bla, bla.

**L** - Et la deuxième moitié?

**Sc** - Ben, les autres…

Il lui caressa la joue.

**Sc** - Ils viennent là pour être seul avec la personne désirée, pour passer du temps loin de toute cette agitation.

**L** - Un peu comme…nous?

**Sc** - On peut dire ça ouais.

**L** - Y'a encore des subdivisions?

**Sc** - Possible.

**L** - Vas jusqu'au bout de ton explication.

**Sc** - Parmi les gens… « honnêtes », y'a ceux qui vont discuter un moment, flirter et qui sait, peut être finir la soirée ensemble.

**L** - Et les autres, ils font quoi?

**Sc** - Les autres, ils sont un peu dans mon cas.

**L** - C'est-à-dire?

**Sc** - Ils veulent juste…

**L** - Juste quoi?

Il prit une grande inspiration et se noya dans ses yeux.

**Sc** - Ils veulent…faire comprendre à une personne chère qu'ils sont là et que…y'a pas que des tocards sur cette Terre.

Elle le fixa avant de rire.

* * *

Oui bon alors les histoires de catégories, sous catégories et sous sous catégories... on dira merci à _Ross_ dans FRIENDS (_saison 6:_ celui qui perdait sa belle assurance)

Sinon, les chiffres et le nom des catégories c'est du bidon dans ma ff... j'vous dit, un pur délire...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir bonsoir

Bon alors, on a fini par un moment assez... "_chic et romantique_" dirais je... J'vous mets la suite.

To Genna: on va dire que tu vas avoir des réponses... sur ce que tu dis depuis le début... ^^

**Disclaimer: ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Il prit une grande inspiration et se noya dans ses yeux._

_**Sc** - Ils veulent…faire comprendre à une personne chère qu'ils sont là et que…y'a pas que des tocards sur cette Terre._

_Elle le fixa avant de rire._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, sachant ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Sc** - J'ai dû louper un épisode.

**L** - Pas du…tout…Excuse moi.

**Sc** - De quoi?

**L** - C'est juste…ton explication.

**Sc** - Oh. C'est toi qui m'a…

**L** - Oui je sais. J'ai bien suivi toutes les catégories jusqu'aux gens honnêtes qui flirtent.

**Sc** - Mais?

**L** - La dernière catégorie…

**Sc** - Ben quoi?

**L** - C'est les gens en général ou…

Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, le collant à elle.

**L** - Ou tu parles dans ton cas précis?

**Sc** - …

**L** - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement.

**L** - Si y'a pas que des tocards sur cette Terre, ça veut dire que les types bien existent?

**Sc** - Ouais. Y'en a peu mais ils existent. En fait…

**L** - Oui…

**Sc** - On est une espèce en voie d'extinction!

**L** - Voyez vous ça?

**Sc** - Ben ouais mais on ne lutte pas contre la théorie de l'évolution. On essaye juste…de survivre.

**L** - Et si un type bien dans ton genre, rencontre une fille dans mon genre…ça se passe comment?

**Sc** - C'est assez compliqué je pense.

**L** - Mais pas impossible!

**Sc** - En effet. Eh bien…je pense que…le plus important serait que je te fasse comprendre à quel point tu es une femme formidable, tant par ton passé que par ton boulot. Que tu es une femme extrêmement belle, complètement envoûtante, totalement différente des autres. Te montrer que tu passes avant tout et qu'au final, y'a un happy end qui t'attend. Ce genre de choses…

Elle buvait ses paroles, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**L** - C'est la…première fois…qu'on…

**Sc** - Oui?

**L** - Me fait une déclaration dans les toilettes!

**Sc** - Lil'! Pourquoi tu fais ça? J'étais sérieux et toi tu…

**L** - Réponds que j'ai jamais rien entendu de plus beaux et que j'ai envie d'entendre la même chose tous les jours de ma vie.

**Sc** - … Ca peut se négocier. Mais y'a une période d'essai!

**L** - Tu crois pas que la période d'essai, on l'a rodé durant 7 ans?

**Sc** - Si. Mais avec nos caractères…

Ils se mirent à rire.

**L** - Pour les détails techniques, je pense qu'on tient le bon bout.

**Sc** - Vrai.

**L** - Y'a plus que les détails disons… un peu plus…physique à régler.

**Sc** - Minute. T'essayerais pas de nous faire passer dans cette fameuse moitié de gens qui flirtent et plus si infinités?

**L** - Y'a de grandes chances Valens!

**Sc** - Prise d'initiative? J'aime!

**L** - La ferme!

**Sc** - Et du caractère? J'suis un chanceux!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement, puis plus au fur et à mesure du temps. Ils auraient pu continuer plus longtemps si…

**K** - Je crois qu'on nous a devancé sur ce coup.

* * *

Alors, cette double prise d'initiative, ça vous va?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey hey

Bon alors, aujourd'hui, suis dans un bon jour. J'vous laisse un petit cadeau avant l'heure.

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement, puis plus au fur et à mesure du temps. Ils auraient pu continuer plus longtemps si…_

_**K** - Je crois qu'on nous a devancé sur ce coup._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent vers la porte.

**L** - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

**K** - On pourrait vous retourner la question.

**Sc** - On voulait un endroit tranquille pour…discuter…de certaines choses!

**C** - Discuter? Hum hum!

**K** - Vous faisiez tout SAUF discuter!

**L** - On A discuté…un peu avant.

**K **- Mais…

**Sc** - Pourquoi vous êtes là?

**C **- Comme vous. On voulait être un peu tranquille pour…enfin…

**K **- Et comme de l'autre côté c'est déjà assez embouteillé…

Lilly se mit à rire.

**K **- Pourquoi tu rigoles?

**L** - Parce que Scotty m'expliquait une théorie comme quoi…tout se passait du côté des femmes. Je le croyais pas. Mais j'ai eu deux preuves, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

**K** - Okay. Bon ben…

**L** - Restez, on vous laisse la place.

**C **- Vraiment mais…

**L** - On a mieux à faire.

Elle descendit du plan, lui prit la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce.

**L** - Et pas trop de bêtises vous deux!

**C **- Ben…

La porte se referma sur une Kat avec un grand sourire.

**C** - Tu l'as connaît cette théorie?

**K **- Oui!

**C** - Et elle dit quoi?

**K** - Que si tu m'embrasses pas, tu vas passer la nuit tout seul!

**C** - Oh!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc** - Alors dis moi…tu veux qu'on rentre?

**L** - Tu veux qu'on passe dans une nouvelle catégorie? Je suis pas une fille SI facile que ça Valens.

**Sc** - J'en doute pas.

**L** - Je voudrais en profiter encore un peu. Tu sais…ne pas trop attirer les soupçons si on disparaît tous les deux comme ça, en même temps.

**Sc** - Bonne déduction.

**L** - On a déjà assez de Kat et Curtis. Sans compter les sous entendus de Louis…

**Sc** - Donc tu es prête à y retourner?

**L** - Eh bien…sachant qu'un certain tocard est censé être occupé ailleurs, autant que je trouve à m'occuper aussi.

**Sc** - Après toi!

**L** - Merci.

Ils firent leur réapparition dans la salle. Scotty prit deux coupes de champagne et s'assied. Lilly en profita pour danser avec Louis et passer un bon moment. Elle revint à la table, prit une gorgée de champagne avant de le regarder.

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L** - Malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai toujours une partie de moi qui a…peur de se réveiller et de se dire: c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et de me réveiller, seule, encore et toujours!

**Sc** - C'est normal de penser ça, enfin vu ton parcours…je t'en veux pas. Et t'as raison: c'est vraiment trop beau…

**L** - Mais?

**Sc** - Mais c'est bel et bien réel Lil'. Demain matin quand tu te réveilleras, tu te diras: il est bien là et je suis bloquée avec lui sur mon dos pendant très très très très longtemps!

**L** - Tu penses vraiment que tu seras là à mon réveil?

**Sc** - J'suis un optimiste!

**L** - J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et dis moi, hormis embrasser comme personne, tu as d'autres talents?

**Sc** - Possible.

**L** - Mais?

**Sc** - Ne jamais dévoiler son jeu à l'avance. Si y'a plus de surprises, c'est moins marrant.

**L** - Je vois.

**Sc** - Cependant…

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main.

**Sc** - Je peux te dire que je suis un bon danseur.

**L** - Tiens donc. Prouve le!

**Sc** - Avec joie!

* * *

_**Joyeux Noël tout le monde les gens**_!


	12. Chapter 12

HOHOHO...

Merry Christmas les gens. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Un petit chapitre en guise de cadeau, ça vous tente?

**POUR INFO:** On entre dans les 5 derniers chapitres... ^^

**Disclaimer: ... Ah l'amour... la chanson du chapitre c'est "_Fallin' for you_" de Colbie Caillat**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Il se leva et lui tendit sa main._

_**Sc** - Je peux te dire que je suis un bon danseur._

_**L** - Tiens donc. Prouve le!_

_**Sc** - Avec joie!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to mysel_

_fWaiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

Une fois sur la piste, ils se mirent à rire tout en dansant.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**L** - Tu sais que depuis ce midi, on a vécu des trucs pas commun.

**Sc** - Je sais.

**L** - Et la liste s'allonge encore.

**Sc** - Comment ça?

**L** - J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à écouter les paroles des chansons. Et il se trouve qu'encore une fois, ça décrit ce que je peux ressentir.

**Sc** - Vraiment?

**L** - Oui.

**Sc** - Et ça raconte quoi?

**L** - Eh bien…

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

**L** - C'est une femme qui se rend compte qu'elle est entrain de tomber sous le charme d'un homme mais…elle ne sait pas trop si elle doit lui dire ou pas!

**Sc** - Intéressant.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

**Sc** - Tu crois aux coïncidences?

**L** - Avec le boulot j'évite. Pourquoi cette question?

**Sc** - Parce que la chanson de Colbie, c'est exactement ce que je ressens aussi... pour toi!

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spilling out_

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire ému.

**L** - Je…c'est vrai que c'est assez troublant. Mais…

**Sc** - Mais…

**L** - C'est-ce qui rend les choses meilleures entre nous!

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

**Sc** - Tu penses que si je t'embrassais, là-maintenant-tout-de-suite, ça ferait désordre?

**L** - Hum…

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

**L** - Bien que j'en ai autant envie que toi, je pense qu'on va devoir se retenir encore un peu plus.

**Sc** - Oh. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**L** - Mais je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayer. Bien au contraire.

**Sc** - Voyez vous ça!

_I'm fallin' for you_

_OoohhhOh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you _

* * *

Ah si seulement... _(long soupir complètement dépité...)_


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde.

Alors, j'ai pris ma première résolution pour la fin de l'année qui est: de ne pas vous laisser en plan avec la ff jusqu'à l'an prochain! Sympa nan?

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... Petite ref à un épisode de la _saison 7 (7x13) _"Bombers" pour la référence culinaire de Scotty.** **Pour info, le Arroz con gandules est le plat typique de Porto Rico, c'est du Riz aux pois pigeon! (merci Google pour ça!)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_**Sc** - Tu penses que si je t'embrassais, là-maintenant-tout-de-suite, ça ferait désordre?_

_**L** - Hum**... **Bien que j'en ai autant envie que toi, je pense qu'on va devoir se retenir encore un peu plus._

_**Sc** - Oh. C'est bien ce que je pensais._

_**L** - Mais je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayer. Bien au contraire._

_**Sc** - Voyez vous ça!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques rayons de soleil venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre de Lilly. Leur chaleur sur sa peau la tira peu à peu de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de les refermer: trop de lumière. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer avant de soupirer.

**L** - T'as plutôt intérêt à être là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux!

**Sc** - Quitte à m'avoir sur ton dos pendant très très très très longtemps?

**L** - Laisse moi me réveiller avant de te répondre!

Elle se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Double satisfaction: pas de soleil et un Scotty souriant devant elle.

**Sc** - Bonjour.

**L** - Bonjour.

**Sc** - Je t'avais dit que je serais là à ton réveil.

**L** - Je vois ça. Pour le moment tu m'as pas vraiment menti: tout ce que tu as dit, tu l'as fait!

**Sc** - Et j'ai pas l'intention de faire changer les choses.

**L** - Hum…

Ils partagèrent un réveil calme et câlin, en repensant à certain détails de la veille. Un téléphone les sorti de leur bulle.

**Sc** - Excuse moi. Ola mama. Bien y tu? Si, cuando? Si. J'y serais. Te amo tambien mama. Bye.

**L** - Vous discutez toujours comme ça?

**Sc** - La plupart du temps. Ça dépend de qui appelle qui et comment l'autre décroche.

**L** - Et donc?

**Sc** - On est dimanche.

**L** - Et?

**Sc** - Arroz con gandules

**L** - Excuse moi?

**Sc** - C'est un plat que ma mère fait souvent le dimanche. C'est typique de chez nous. Et il se trouve que je lui avais promis que je passerais ce midi pour déjeuner.

**L** - Oh.

**Sc** - Désolé. Si tu veux, j'annule et…

**L** - Non. Ils ont besoin de toi, encore plus maintenant. Vas y.

**Sc** - Sûre?

**L** - Certaine. Du moment que je sais que tu me laisseras plus et que tu viendras me voir ce soir…

**Sc** - Je serais là.

**L** - Dans ce cas, on se voit ce soir?

**Sc** - Sans soucis pour moi Lil'!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques temps plus tard_

**Animateur **- Bon, vous connaissez toutes la tradition mesdames. Les célibataires d'un côté et les autres de l'autre. La mariée, c'est quand vous voulez.

Elle ferma les yeux et lança le bouquet qui atterrit…dans les bras de Kat Miller.

**K** - C'est fait exprès. J'étais loin mais non!

**L** - Je te signale qu'au mariage de Louis, il m'est arrivé la même chose.

**K **- Ouais. Je jure que si Curtis reçoit la jarretière, je hurle au scandale!

Pas de chance pour elle, son petit ami reçu bel et bien la jarretière de la mariée.

**C** - C'est un coup monté!

**L** - Oh allez, sois pas comme ça. Je te signale qu'il s'est passé la même chose pour moi et Scotty. On en a pas fait tout un plat.

Il y eut un éclat de rire collectif.

**K** - Continue à te foutre de nous, on te dira rien!

**L** - Quoi?

**C **- On a dû vous forcer à vous embrasser pour de vrai.

**L** - Qui te dit qu'on ne l'aurait pas fait par nous même?

**K** - Au début de la soirée, j'aurais rigolé.

**C** - Par contre à la fin, j'aurais dit banco et j'aurais tout misé sur vous!

**Sc** - Merci Curtis.

**C** - De rien mec.

**Louis** - J'ai une question. Eddie n'a pas pu venir?

**Sc** - Non Louis.

**L** - Il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de passer mais…j'ai des doutes!

**Louis **- Okay.

**J **- Bon, et si on s'amusait un peu?

**St** - Avec plaisir.

* * *

Petite traduction de la conversation de Scotty: _"Bonjour Maman. Bien et toi? Oui dans combien de temps? Ok, J'y serais. Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Bye"_

Et c'est sur ce petit suspens que je vous laisse en vous souhaitant d'excellentes Fêtes de fin d'année!

;)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir

Alors déjà, meilleurs voeux pour 2011. Pleins de ff et tout le reste pour tout le monde!

Ensuite, on va savoir qui se marie... alors? les paris sont ouverts...

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_**Louis** - J'ai une question. Eddie n'a pas pu venir?_

_**Sc** - Non Louis._

_**L** - Il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de passer mais…j'ai des doutes!_

_**Louis **- Okay._

_**J **- Bon, et si on s'amusait un peu?_

_**St** - Avec plaisir._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que tout le monde s'amusait comme au mariage de Louis, Scotty prit la main de Lilly et l'entraîna avec lui.

**L** - Tu m'emmènes où?

**Sc** - Surprise!

**L** - Tu es d'un romantisme à toute épreuve mon amour.

**Sc** - Je sais. Mais tu connais les statistiques.

**L** - Oui. Alors pour ce mariage ci, tu nous places dans quelle catégorie?

**Sc** - Je pense qu'il va falloir... en inventer une rien que pour nous.

**L** - Ce genre de choses n'est pas commune?

**Sc** - Aussi loin que je me souvienne, pas vraiment.

**L** - De l'innovation…intéressant Mr Valens!

**Sc** - J'aime te surprendre!

**L** - Et j'aime quand tu me surprends.

**Sc** - Content de voir qu'on est d'accord.

**L** - Toujours quand il s'agit de notre amour.

**Sc** - Vrai.

**L** - Et si on faisait mentir mes statistiques?

**Sc** - J'allais te le proposer.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant d'entamer un baiser dont seul eux avaient le secret.

**K** - Dites moi que c'est une blague!

Ils se mirent à rire en se retournant vers Kat et Curtis.

**L** - J'aurais pas trouver mieux à dire.

**C **- Vous auriez pas pu trouver un autre endroit?

**Sc** - Depuis quand vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir venir ici? Y'a chez les dames aussi.

**K** - Mais on sait tous que c'est plein à craquer alors qu'ici…

**C** - A part vous…

**L** - Vrai. On aurait pu faire comme la dernière fois…

**C** - Mais?

**L** - Mais c'est notre mariage alors…on fait ce qu'on veut et on passe en priorité donc…

**K** - Compris, on repassera.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, les laissant entrain de rire.

**Sc** - J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça.

**L** - Je repense à un truc.

**Sc** - Dis moi ma beauté.

**L** - Y'a presque un an, tu m'as dit qu'on avait tous le droit à notre happy end.

**Sc** - Oui.

**L** - Tu m'as aussi dit que tu faisais partie d'une catégorie de type en cours d'extinction et que tu prendrais soin de moi.

**Sc** - Exact.

**L** - Je t'ai toujours plus ou moins cru, ma stupide trouille ne me quittant jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je nous regarde, tous les deux, à s'embrasser comme des ados dans les toilettes, pendant un mariage…

**Sc** - Notre mariage Lil'!

**L** - Tu crois que je pourrais l'oublier? Bref, je chéris ce jour encore plus. Et je remercie Eddie Saccardo d'avoir été un tocard de première.

**Sc** - Vraiment?

**L** - Oui. Grâce à lui, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai compris que le grand amour, celui qui contient le bonheur, l'amour, le mariage, les projets et le big happy end, ne se trouvait pas forcément si loin que ça. Je sais aussi qu'il est devant moi en ce moment même et qu'il fait mon bonheur car je suis sa femme. Et je ne cesserais jamais de me dire: heureusement que tu as laissé la porte ouvert pour lui au lieu de te refermer sur toi comme toujours. Parce que tu es entrée encore plus dans ma vie ce soir là et crois moi, je te laisserais plus jamais partir. J'en ai fait la promesse devant tout le monde et je te la refais rien qu'à toi: pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Sc** - T'es assez doué pour les déclarations ici je trouve.

**L** - Merci.

**Sc** - Bloqué l'un avec l'autre, pour le reste de nos jours…si on m'avait dit ça le jour de notre rencontre…le prend pas mal mon ange mais j'aurais ri.

**L** - Ben on est deux.

**Sc** - Pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas les choses autrement.

**L** - Moi non plus.

**Sc** - On y retourne?

**L** - J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps mais je pense que ça jaserait encore plus qu'à l'habitude!

**Sc** - Vrai.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle et firent le tour des tables, prenant le temps de discuter un peu avec les convives.

* * *

Ah ben oui, obligé... un mariage L/S...

Mais avec moi, c'est du rapide... hein miss "j'me-reconnaitrais-en-lisant-ce-message...!"


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir

Alors... ben oui, fallait bien du mariage dans l'air... j'ai pas pu résister... suis comme ça. Bon alors j'annonce que pour les deux derniers chapitres (ah j'vous ai pas dit... ben c'est fait maintenant), j'ai fait dans le FLEUR bleue au possible...c'est comme ça.

**DISCLAIMER: ... pour la chanson, la ref sera en bas... sinon c'est trop simple avec le titre! ^^**

J'vous conseille de lire le chap une fois comme ça et de le relire avec la musique... ça le fait GRAVE :)**  
**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_Ils retournèrent dans la salle et firent le tour des tables, prenant le temps de discuter un peu avec les convives._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Animateur** - Votre attention s'il vous plait. Le marié a une surprise pour sa femme.

**L** - Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore?

**Sc** - Tu sais très bien que j'aime te surprendre Lil'!

Il lui prit la main avant de la laisser au milieu de la piste de danse. Il parla rapidement avec le DJ avant de prendre le micro.

**Sc** - Voila. Euh… à la plupart des mariages, y'a tout un tas de traditions et on sait tous qu'avec Lil', on est pas trop traditions. D'ailleurs, on était censé rayer ce mot de notre langage après le mariage de Louis. Chance pour nous, on ne l'a pas fait. Donc…j'ai voulu innover un peu et faire une surprise à ma Lil'!

Une douce musique commença. Il lui fit un grand sourire, un clin d'œil et porta le micro à sa bouche.

_I am amazed when i look at you_

_I see you smiling back at me_

_It's like all my dreams come true _

Elle ne put retenir les larmes à l'entente de sa voix.

_I am afraid if i lost you girl_

_I'd fall through the cracks and lose me track _

_In this crazy lonely world_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_When the nights can be so long_

_And faith gave me the strength_

_ And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et continua à chanter, son regard ancré dans celui de sa femme.

_Now here you are with midnight closing in_

_You take my hand as our shadows dance_

_With moonlight on you skin_

_I look in your eyes_

_I'm lost inside your kiss_

_I think if i'd never met you_

_About all the things i'd missed_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_When a love can be so strong _

_And faith gave me the strength _

_And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you fond me_

_You are the love of my life, _

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally found something real_

_My angel in the night, you are my love_

_The love of my life_

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, posa son front contre le sien et termina sa chanson.

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Lilly__ put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night you are my love_

_My angel in the night you are my love_

_The love of my life_

La chanson se termina sur un tonnerre d'applaudissement et un baiser passionné entre Mr et Mme Valens.

* * *

THE chanson d'amour par excellence... "_Love of my life_" par Jim Brickman

Bon j'avoue, j'ai juste changé la fin de la chanson... d'où le nom de "_Lilly_" souligné dans le texte puisque de la chanson, c'est "_baby_". C'était le petit clin d'oeil du mari pour sa femme... ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour Bonjour les gens

Alors aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour pleins de raisons alors...suis en forme! :D Bon, petit bémol, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic centrée sur Lilly et Scotty donc... ben voila!

Merci à tous pour les reviews plus ou moins longues, explicites, "charmantes chic et romantiques ©"...

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_La chanson se termina sur un tonnerre d'applaudissement et un baiser passionné entre Mr et Mme Valens._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Sc** - Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu pleures?

**L** - Et qui est-ce qui me fait pleurer encore une fois?

**Sc** - Tu m'en veux?

**L** - NON! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir? Depuis quand tu mijotes ça? Et depuis quand tu sais si bien chanter?

**Sc** - Depuis 2 jours et depuis toujours.

**L** - Mais au karaoké…

**Sc** - Je t'ai dit que j'adorais te surprendre!

**L** - Tu es dingue.

**Sc** - Dingue de ma femme.

**L** - Ca sonne bien. Mais je suis tout de même jalouse.

**Sc** - Pourquoi?

**L** - C'est toujours toi qui me fait pleurer. J'ai jamais cette chance.

**Sc** - Ca viendrait t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

**L** - Mouais.

**Sc** - T'as faillit réussir ton coup quand je t'ai fait ma demande et tout à l'heure au moment des voeux!

**L** - Possible... mais t'as pas pleuré!

**Sc **- Vrai.

**L **- Bon alors, Mr mon époux m'accorderait il un "nouvel" essai...juste comme ça?

**Sc** - Pas de soucis mon ange.

**L** - Alors laisse moi réfléchir.

Elle se mit à réfléchir avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se stoppa, la regarda surpris.

**Sc** - Quoi?

Elle soupira et reprit son explication. Il eut la même réaction avant que des larmes ne lui arrivent.

**L** - On va dire que le "nouvel" essai fut concluant.

**Sc** - Un…bébé?

**L** - On dirait bien.

**Sc** - Tu es… mais depuis quand?

**L** - Depuis deux mois et je l'ai appris le mois dernier.

**Sc** - Un mois? Mais…

Elle l'embrassa.

**L** - Moi aussi j'aime te surprendre mon amour.

**Sc** - Un bébé. On va avoir un bébé?

**L** - Oui Scotty!

Il se mit à pleurer avant de l'embrasser comme jamais.

**Sc** - Tu sais t'y prendre comme personne pour faire mon bonheur.

**L** - Ca vaut pour toi aussi Mr mon mari.

**Sc** - Tu sais quoi?

**L** - Dis moi.

**Sc** - Je crois que les mariages et leurs traditions stupides…ça nous réussi pas trop mal finalement!

**L** - Je suis de ton avis.

**Sc** - Un petit bébé.

**L** - La famille Valens ne cesse de s'agrandir ses derniers temps: la naissance de notre nièce y'a deux semaines, notre enfant dans quelque mois et…

**Sc** - Toi qui devient ma femme. On forme une famille pas commune.

**L** - Vrai.

**Sc** - Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aimais?

**L** - Hum…hier soir au téléphone je crois.

**Sc** - Trop loin. Je t'aime Lillian-ex-Rush-Valens. À un point indescriptible.

**L** - Moi aussi je t'aime Scott Esteban Valens. À un point indescriptible.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser et de réaliser ce qu'ils leur arrivait. En moins d'un an, ils s'étaient avoués leur amour à un autre mariage, avaient commencé à construire quelque chose, venaient de se marier et avaient créé une nouvelle vie. Finalement, on peut y trouver du bon dans ces stupides traditions!

**The end**

* * *

Ah ben oui, comment ne pas finir par une grossesse?

See ya


End file.
